¿Dónde está Ragamuffin?
by Asuka Yagami
Summary: En plena fiesta de té, Ragamuffin desaparece sin dejar rastro. ¿Qué hará Lenore al posiblemente haber perdido a su amigo? LenorexRagamuffin, mi primer fic en este fandom
1. Chapter 1

_**LENORE, LA HERMOSA NIÑA MUERTA**_

_**¿DÓNDE QUEDÓ RAGAMUFFIN?**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Lenore y sus amigos son propiedad de Roman Dirge. A él es quien deberían agradecerle las aventuras de la Hermosa Niña Muerta… Y a Edgar Allan Poe, porque de no ser por su poema titulado _Lenore_, Roman Dirge no habría tomado la inspiración necesaria.

ºººººº

-Lenore, la fiesta de té va a empezar. Date prisa.-le llamaba Ragamuffin a la pequeña embalsamada mientras esta se encontraba en el patio trasero con Mr. Gosh, quien "curiosamente" se encontraba descabezado. Después de encargarse del cuerpo inerte de Gosh, la joven rubia de piel blanquísima fue hacia el salón de su casón donde Ragamuffin, Taxidermio y Monster Muffin le esperaban, junto con Kitty, aquel gato muerto que apestaba a rayos, y de todas maneras seguía sentado en la mesita de mantel rosado.

-Lo siento, Sr. Ragamuffin, pero había algo de lo que me tenía que hacer cargo.-dijo la pequeña niña muerta al momento que limpiaba de su mejilla una mancha de sangre.

-Bueno, pues qué bueno que viniste a tiempo. Te ibas a perder la fiesta de té.-le dijo Ragamuffin, mientras la acompañaba hacia la mesita donde estaba Taxidermio sentado y listo para servir el té. Es cuando un sonido de detrás de la puerta irrumpe en la paz y tranquilidad de la pequeña fiesta. Todos voltean a ver y es cuando ven a…

-¿Mr. Gosh?

-Así es, mi amada Lenore. Una vez más he vuelto a tu lado. Te perdono todos tus pequeños accidentes. Yo se que no era tu intención el acuchillarme y arrancar mi cabeza, y se que no querías llevártela para que los cuervos la picaran. Pero la he hallado, y he regresado para que estemos juntos, amor mío.

Lenore le miró con furia, los demás lo sabían y se hicieron hacia atrás ante la mirada de la joven embalsamada. En un par de minutos, Mr. Gosh se retorcía en el piso mientras sacaba una espuma blanca de la boca, y los demás charlaban acerca de una nueva serie de Tv mientras bebían su té. Cuando se acabó la esencia del personaje de ojos de botón, Ragamuffin se levantó para llevárselo al patio trasero y dejarlo en el bote de basura, dado que al día siguiente llegaban por ella. Pasaron cinco minutos… Diez… Veinte… ¡Una hora! Y el vampiro en cuerpo de muñeco no volvía. Todos se preocuparon al ver la ausencia del pequeño juguete, pero la más preocupada era la misma Lenore.

-¿Dónde está Ragamuffin? ¡¿Dónde?!-empezó a gritar la niña medio muerta, y parecía que aquella preocupación la mataría una vez más. Ella quería mucho a Ragamuffin, y temía que algo malo le pasara.

CONTINUARÁ…

ºººººººº

_**N/A: **_Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Lenore, espero les guste n.n


	2. Chapter 2

_**LENORE, LA HERMOSA NIÑA MUERTA**_

_**¿DÓNDE QUEDÓ RAGAMUFFIN?**_

Todos buscaron al Eterno Vampiro por todos lados, pero no lo encontraban. La pequeña Lenore empezó a asustarse, y se desesperó. Todos la miraron asustados (si vemos lo que es capaz cuando se enoja, imaginen lo que haría si se asusta).

-Señorita Lenore, por favor, no se altere.-dijo Taxidermio, intentando calmar a la niña embalsamada. -Ragamuffin debe estar por ahí. Simplemente que no lo hemos buscado bien.

-Es verdad, Lenore. No tienes porque asustarte.-dijo Muffin Monster mientras calmaba a Lenore y le daba un Muffin de chocolate con nueces.

-Lo se, pero me da miedo que le pueda pasar algo. Porque lo quiero muchísimo, como a un hermano.

-¿Un hermano vampiro atrapado en un cuerpo de felpa?-preguntó algo consternado Muffin Monster.

-Um, sí. Algo así. Pero el caso es que me voy a morir si algo le pasa a Ragamuffin.-dijo Lenore para después empezar a llorar, hasta que Taxidermio la abrazó. La joven estaba deshecha ante la desaparición del Eterno Vampiro, y sus amigos no soportaban verla así. Tenían que encontrar al muñeco.

Mientras tanto, Ragamuffin en algún lugar donde no podían ubicarlo tenía un terrible sueño, que tenía que ver con la razón de su desaparición. Las imágenes de Mr. Gosh, las hojas, los árboles, todo era confuso, y con la contusión en su cabecita de felpa era aún más confuso todo. Fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, y todo estaba plenamente oscuro. Intentó gritar, pero había algo en su boca que no le permitía hacerlo. Sus bracitos de tela estaban atados, y su vientrecito de fieltro estaba abierto, donde se salía todo su relleno de algodón. Se espantó de gran manera al verse de esa manera, y viéndose difícilmente ante esa oscuridad. Sólo un agujero no más grande que una pajilla de cuartito de leche que dejaba entrar el aire, y junto a éste un rayito de luz que apuntaba exactamente a la fuga de relleno. Empezó a moverse desesperado, intentando zafar sus manos sin dedos de la fuerte soga que las aprisionaba.

ºººººººº

_**Perdón por hacer los capítulos tan cortos, pero es que la historia también es corta y se desarrolla rápido, por lo que no puedo hacerlos más. Quisiera, pero es una idea de momento. Gracias a los que me leen.**_


End file.
